wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Source:JordanCon 2010 Q
''JordanCon 2010 Questions and Answers 23-25 April 2010 'Report by Terez' I'm working on getting audio from Tam, and maybe I can get some video later, but for now, here's a basic synopsis of questions that were asked today (all asked to Harriet, Alan, and Maria): When I was in line, I asked Brandon and Harriet (mostly Harriet, since she was signing my books) if the Andoran royal line is descended from Rand's Aiel line (see this post). I got a lovely smile from Harriet that told me she was pleased that someone had finally figured that out, and she said that she believes I am exactly right about that. She was a little sketchy on the details, though, and so was Brandon, so Brandon said it was essentially a MAFO. So I talked to Maria after that session, and she was taking a break so I didn't want to ask her about it just then, so I asked her if I could message her about it, and the other MAFO we got today, and she said yes, so I will hopefully be hearing more about that soon. Brandon asked me not to put that one in the interview database until I hear from Maria about it. '''From the Q&A with Harriet and Alan April 2010' (this is all really sketchy, since I was typing as it went, and Harriet talks a lot so she's hard to keep up with): Q: RJ has said that there is a touch of you in every female character. Which one do you sympathize with the most, or which do you think reflects you the most? H: The one that comes most quickly to mind is Moghedien, but I think in truth it would be Moiraine. Q: You and Alan have worked on WoT for many years. Beyond that are there any other projects that you are looking at editing beyond the WoT? H: The encyclopedia is sort of beyond the WoT, sort of a 'fifth wheel' (laughter), and I’ll definitely be looking forward to that. Meanwhile there’s a project with a fellow Charlestonian that I’m eager to get off the ground. (more from audio) Alan: We have a session specifically on the encyclopedia tomorrow. After WoT I think I look forward to working more in my garden and to continuing my career as a professional cabaret singer. Q: Are we going to get to see the other two prequels that RJ had planned on writing? H: We’re finishing the WoT first. And…um….that’s it. (I don't think she was saying that there would not be any prequels...just that this is all she had to say on the subject currently.) Q: Is it possible to learn weaves from text, or does it have to be demonstrated? I asked Maria, but she gave me a vague answer. H: I can be very vague when I want to be, and this is such a moment. (RAFO card) Q: Are you going to be doing The Travels of Jain Farstrider? H: No, but maybe The Killers of the Black Veil. I've always wanted to read that one. (laughter) That was a joke. Seeker: Can you name one thing that someone can do with the True Power that cannot be accomplished with the One Power? H: No. Alan: You can get those cool spotted eyeballs. Q: What else have you edited besides WoT and Ender’s Game? H: Brandon has an editor on The Way of Kings. I read it for him, and it was a great pleasure. …… (more – audio) Q: How do you feel about the idea of a movie – do you think they can do the series justice? H: I think they can. It will be interesting to see what happens. It’s a huge task to make a WoT movie work…..(audio) Alan: (audio) Linda: Who thought up the mindtrap? Any circumstances you can divulge…. H: I don’t remember. Brandon: MAFO. (Maria will be getting back to me on this one too.) Terez: Was Verin at the Darkfriend Social? (This question was on Linda's list.) H: That was Bela. Terez: AGGGGGH. Q: When RJ first told you about the OP, how did you feel about it? H: Well, it was on the page. So I felt pretty much the same as you guys did.... (more on audio) (I didn't catch who asked most of these questions, so if you want to claim a question, let me know and I'll credit you personally in the interview database.) Questions we asked Maria at the ''Towers of Midnight'' discussion: Tam: Is the Horn an object of the Power? Maria: RAFO, but I will tell you something about the Horn. People always ask why the inscription on the Horn is in the Old Tongue, if it’s so old. It was added in the Age of Legends. Seeker: If Ishamael took the Horn to the Pit of Doom, and the Dark One destroyed it, what would happen? Maria: I have no idea. Q: Which plot lines will be important in Towers of Midnight? Maria: Pretty much any major character that was not in The Gathering Storm will be seen in Towers of Midnight. Q: How do the ‘Finns store memories? Obviously they don’t just have flash cards laying around. M: RAFO Q: Will there be any use of Portal Stones in the next two books? M: RAFO Q: Are there any servants of the Dark One among the ‘Finns? M: RAFO Questions we asked Maria at the Sunday panels April 2010: Ishara: Did Mierin drill the Bore out of curiosity, or out of some malevolent desire? Maria: Mierin was kind of greedy. I don’t think it was a malevolent intent, but it wasn’t all pure and nice. Ishara: Did her drilling of the Bore remove her choice becoming a Darkfriend in any way? Maria: I don’t know. Amanda: Are we going to see anything about how the Darkfriends or Forsaken take their Oaths? Maria: RAFO Q: Is there any real difference between Forsaken, Dreadlords, Black Ajah, etc.? Maria: I don’t think they’re all precisely the same thing. WSB: How in the world did Lanfear survive that gigantic explosion that was depicted in the ter’angreal? Maria: don't remember what she said! WSB? I think Tam was talking to me about something, but I seem to remember that question getting fielded to the floor. Tam: Is Lanfear the only surviving person that is aware of how the Bore was created? Maria: I don’t know. Mesaana or Demandred might know. Terez: It should be noted that when the panel moderator (Jakob from tv.net) asked who wanted to see the Heroes of the Horn again before the end, Maria raised her hand high. It's pretty well established that the Horn will be used again, but this is just further confirmation. URL for report: http://www.theoryland.com/vbulletin/showthread.php?t=3364 Category:Interaction with Fans Category:Reports from Fans